Back To You
by Pink Leopard
Summary: CH. 4 IS UPDATED After all is done, Sorata finds his way back to Arashi.
1. I'm Not Crazy

A/N: Hehe... ^_^ -- that's all I'm gonna say for now.  
  
Sorata sat on top of the roof staring up at the stars. Each one twinkled one after the other. It was beautiful... just like his Ise maiden. He missed her so much.  
  
// All day //  
  
// Staring at the ceiling making //  
  
// Friends with shadows on my wall //  
  
It's been six months since he's seen her last and it hurt to be away from her. It hurt every single day. He wanted to be with her all the time, he wanted to protect her, and he did, but then he came back. He didn't know why he came back. He did what he set out to do, so why was he still alive? Why was he sent back? Stargazer did try to explain it, but it was something that couldn't exactly be explain rashonally. He was just here and that was that.  
  
// All night //  
  
// Hearing voices telling me that I should get some sleep //  
  
// Because tomorrow might be good or something //  
  
He didn't even know if his maiden was still alive. He didn't know if she survived or not. But his gut told him she did. Or at least that was what he hoped for.  
  
// Hold on //  
  
// Feeling like I'm heading for a //  
  
// Breakdown //  
  
// And I don't know why //  
  
He couldn't get her off of his mind. He couldn't concentrate anymore. With her gone, he was completely empty. He didn't know how long he could last without her. He still smile sometimes, but it would never reach his eyes. Some of the other monks were starting to worry about him... but he would never admit there was anything wrong.  
  
// But I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell //  
  
// I know right now you can't tell //  
  
// But stay a while and maybe then you'll see //  
  
// A different side of me //  
  
He knew the old Stargazer could tell what it was. He knew that he understood too. He just didn't know why he hadn't said anything yet.  
  
// I'm not crazy, I'm just a little impaired //  
  
// I know right now you don't care //  
  
// But soon enough you're gonna think of me //  
  
// And how I used to be //  
  
// Me //  
  
He wanted to go back to Tokyo and search for her, but he couldn't ignore his duties at Kouya either. He was stuck. Sometimes he wanted to run away so badly and then he'd remember where he was and what he had to do.  
  
// Talking to myself in public //  
  
// And dodging glances on the train //  
  
A while ago he had started to talk in his sleep, some of the monks said they heard him. Though he never slept that well anymore. He'd always wake up in the middle of a dream. He'd always dream of her. Always. Her shadow hunted him in the night. Even then he could never stop thinking about her.  
  
// I know //  
  
// I know they've all been talking about me //  
  
// I can hear them whisper and it makes me fell there must be something wrong //  
  
// With me //  
  
That was why he was sitting on the roof watching the stars. He didn't want to have another dream... not another one... He didn't want to see her grave again...  
  
// Out of all the hours thinking //  
  
// Somehow //  
  
// I've lost my mind //  
  
He was slowly going insane. He wanted to run away. He HAD to run away. He couldn't stay here like this. But he still had responsibilities he had to take care of. 'Fuck the responsibilities... I have to go...'  
  
// But I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell //  
  
// I know right now you can't tell //  
  
// But stay a while and maybe then you'll see //  
  
// A different side of me //  
  
He stood up a jumped down to the ground. He took a look back and turned around.  
  
// I'm not crazy, I'm just a little impaired //  
  
// I know right now you don't care //  
  
// But soon enough you're gonna think of me //  
  
// And how I used to be //  
  
"Sorata?" a familiar voice called out. Sorata turned around and came face to face with the old man Stargazer. "Ah! Jii-san... beautiful night isn't it? I just came out to watch the stars...!" Sorata said. "That's not all you came out here for..."  
  
// I've been talking in my sleep //  
  
"I've seen the way act," Stargazer began, "I've also heard you when you sleep and I know your heart does not rest here with us." Sorata winced. He knew what he was saying was true but he never wanted to admit it to himself. He'd just convince himself that he lived in both worlds... but that was hardly true.  
  
// Pretty soon they'll come to get me //  
  
"I know you've become distracted... it's because of the girl isn't it?"- Sorata closed his eyes and nodded-"Then I'm sending you back to Tokyo to go join her." He finished. Sorata's eyes widened.  
  
// They'll have taken me away //  
  
"J-jii-san!" Sorata started. Stargazer put a hand up to stop him. "Don't worry she's alive and healthy... and she needs you now more than anything." A smile spread across Sorata's face and this time it did reach his eyes. "Arigotou gozaimasu!"  
  
// I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell //  
  
// I know right now you can't tell //  
  
// But stay a while and maybe then you'll see //  
  
// A different side of me //  
  
Sorata ran inside to start packing his things and left Stargazer outside, smiling.  
  
// I'm not crazy, I'm just a little impaired //  
  
// I know right now you don't care //  
  
// But soon enough you're going to think of me //  
  
// And how I used to be //  
  
// How I used to be //  
  
// How I used to be //  
  
// I'm just a little unwell //  
  
// How I used to be //  
  
// How I used to be //  
  
// I'm just a little unwell //  
  
A/N: How was that for chapter one? ^_^ Well I've got a surprise for chapter two... So until then R+R pwease! 


	2. In The Arms of the Angels

A/N: GOMENNASAI! -_-; I'm so sorry... I'm late... AGAIN! GAH! GOMENNASAI GOMENNASAIGOMENNASAIGOMENNASAIGOMENNASAIGOMENNASAIGOMENNASAIGOMENNASAIGOMENN ASAIGOMENNASAIGOMENNASAIGOMENNASAIGOMENNASAIGOMENNASAIGOMENNASAIGOMENNASAI GOMENNASAIGOMENNASAI!!!!!!! ... Ok I think I'm done... gomen... ^_^; actually Blood Stained Lace kinda reminded me that I should update ^__^ THANKS BLOOD STAINED LACE!  
  
And here's the disclaimer that I forgot in chapter 1 ^_^;  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own X nor do I own Sorata or Arashi, they belong to CLAMP. I do not own any of the songs I use in the chapters; they belong to their rightful owners. Please don't sue. You won't get much ^_^;  
  
(This chapter also happens four months before the last chapter)  
  
Back To You: chapter 2  
  
Arashi felt warm as she snuggled against her lover's cotton sweater. She clung to the soft material and let out a sigh. She could stay in his arms forever until the day she died.  
  
His hand traveled up her back and came to rest on her cheek. She gazed up into his honey brown eyes and became lost in an endless swirl of chestnut.  
  
"Sorata-san... ore wa..." she began, but he silence her with a finger over her lips. "Nee-chan..."  
  
He tilted his head to the side and pulled her closer to him. Before their lips could touch, he began to fade away. "S-Sorata-san!"  
  
His image became faint and ghost-like. "Nee-chan... Ashiteru..." was the last thing he said before he disappeared into a burst of sakura petals.  
  
"SORATA-SAN!"  
  
Arashi sprang up in bed and began to cry. "S-Sorata-san..."  
  
*~*~*  
  
Arashi sat quietly on her living room loveseat, waiting for a call that would change her life forever. A dove flew past the window with grace and landed swiftly on the windowsill.  
  
// Spend all your time waiting // // For that second chance //  
  
It had been two months since the final battle, two of the longest months of her life. She did well in those two months. She found an apartment in Tokyo that was up for rent. Kaede-sama had lent her some money, which she will soon be able to pay back. She wished she hadn't though. Kaede-sama had already done so much for her.  
  
// For the break that will make it ok //  
  
// There's always some reason // // To feel not good enough //  
  
She had found a job at a library in a public school, which was to read to the kids in the primary grades. She'd smile when some of the kids from the older kids came to hear her read. They always seemed to remind her of someone. Being called "Kishu-san" needed some getting used to. She still missed being called "Nee-chan" though...  
  
// And it's hard at the end of the day //  
  
// I need some distraction // // Or a beautiful release //  
  
She still missed Sorata. She missed him so much. She still cried at night when he was all he could think of. She didn't want to be alone anymore. Thought it seemed she was alone again.  
  
// Memories seep from my veins //  
  
// Let me be empty // // And weightless and maybe //  
  
Tears began to fall lightly down her cheeks. The dove on her windowsill flew away, leaving her tears to fall freely. Her sobs echoed in the room, extending into the open kitchen.  
  
// I'll find some peace tonight //  
  
She buried her face in her hands as memories flooded back to her.  
  
// In the arms of the angel // // Far away from here //  
  
The time they met...  
  
// From this dark, cold hotel room // // And the endlessness that you fear //  
  
The time they cooked a meal together...  
  
// You are pulled from the wreckage // // Of your silent revelry //  
  
And the time...  
  
// You're in the arms of the angel // // May you find some comfort here //  
  
There came a knock on the door and a high-pitched voice came from the other side, "Arashi-san! It's me, Yuzuriha~desu!" Arashi wiped the tears away from her eyes and got to her feet. "Come in"  
  
// So tired of the straight line // // And everywhere you turn //  
  
The young girl opened the door and bounded over to Arashi, closely followed by Inuki. She gave her a big hug and started to ramble on about how she missed her and how she got here and etc. When she let go she handed a bouquet of flowers to Arashi. Arashi regarded them with surprise. "A-Arigatou Yuzuriha..."  
  
// There's vultures and thieves at your back //  
  
// The storm keeps on twisting // // You keep on building the lies //  
  
The young girl suddenly had a sympathetic look on her face. "Have you been crying... Arashi-san?" the girl asked.  
  
// That you make up for all that you lack //  
  
// It don't make no difference // // Escaping one last time //  
  
"N-No!" she denied. Arashi turned around to the kitchen to find a vase. She filled the vase with water and carefully placed the flowers in it. Inuki followed her and began nudging her legs. "Inuki! Stop that! Gomennasai, Arashi-san..."  
  
// It's easier to believe //  
  
// In this sweet madness // // Oh this glorious sadness //  
  
They were interrupted by the sound of a telephone ringing. "Excuse me, Yuzuriha..." Arashi walked back into the living room and picked up the receiver.  
  
// That brings me to my knees //  
  
"Moshi moshi?" she said. There was a pause on the other end. "Is this Arashi Kishu?" a female voice came. "H-Hai..."  
  
// In the arms of the angel // // Far away from here //  
  
The conversation was quick before she put the receiver back on the hook. Arashi walked towards the window. "Arashi-san... daijobu ka?" Yuzu- chan asked. Arashi began to shudder silently.  
  
// From this dark, cold hotel room // // And the endlessness that you fear //  
  
Tears began to slid down her face again as even more memories flooded back.  
  
// You are pulled from the wreckage // // Of your silent revelry //  
  
"Arashi-san!" Yuzuriha cried as she rushed to the young maiden's side. "Arashi-san what's wrong?!" Arashi looked over to the young girl by her side. "I'm scared... I don't know if I can do this without Sorata by my side..." she murmured. "Do what?"  
  
// In the arms of the angel // // May you find some comfort here //  
  
"Yuzuriha... I'm pregnant..."  
  
// You're in the arms of the angel // // May you find some comfort here //  
  
A/N: dun Dun DUN! I feel kinda evil though... ^_^; anywho R+R pwease! 


	3. 99 Red Balloons

A/N: *kicks self* ; ; I'm so sorry... its been so long since I updated... and I blame school *burns it* well here's the much awaited next chapter ^_^; enjoy!  
  
Arashi laid her head down on the soft mattress on her bed. She had been sitting on the floor looking through a photo album Yuzuriha had put together, but she grew weary and tired with regret.  
  
She began to sob silently, longing to hear Sorata's gentile voice again.  
  
"Nee-chan... why are you crying?" echoed a voice in her head.  
  
"B-... Because I'm alone and... I miss you so much... Why did you leave me?"  
  
"I was destined to die..."  
  
"But I can't stand to be without you!"  
  
"You're not without me... You'll always have a part of me with you..."  
  
Arashi placed a hand over the bulge growing out of her stomach. "I wish you could see it grow up..." she said to the voice. She slowly began to drift off to sleep.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Sorata stepped out of the train station in Shinjuku, which to his surprise, was still standing. The summer sky was clear blue and some birds were chirping on nearby buildings. It was the perfect day to meet his maiden... if he knew where the hell she lived. Aside from that, nothing in the world could stop him. Though he wasn't aware of a pair of murderous red eyes staring at him.  
  
// You and I in a little toy shop //  
  
// Buy a bag of balloons //  
  
// With the money we've brought //  
  
// Set them free at the break of dawn //  
  
// 'Til one by one they were gone //  
  
He took his first step onto the sidewalk and felt something. After the "Fuma" incident, he had lost the power to control lightning, yet he could still sense empowered beings... and artificial ones. He could feel heat; it was burning the back of his neck. He turned around and spotted it.  
  
// Back at base, bugs in the software //  
  
// Flash the message //  
  
// "Something's out there" //  
  
// Floating in the summer sky //  
  
// 99 red balloons go by //  
  
Sorata uttered one single word before he bolted down the street.  
  
"Shit."  
  
// 99 red balloons //  
  
// Floating in the summer sky //  
  
// Panic bells, it's red alert //  
  
// There's something here //  
  
// From somewhere else //  
  
The Shiki jolted from the spot and began running after him. If he caught up, Sorata was defenseless. There was no way in hell he could let himself die on the first day of his mission of love. Damnit, he hated being a regular human being.  
  
// The war machine springs to life //  
  
// Opens up one eager eye //  
  
// Focusing it on the sky //  
  
// Where 99 red balloons go by //  
  
His heart was beating so fast as he turned down into a marketplace. It was a good thing that he was still in shape; otherwise he'd be dead. He knew he couldn't run all day but DAMN! The street was busy enough that he could blend into the crowds. He was weaving his way through the mass of people when something grabbed his arm. He was dead.  
  
// 99 decision street //  
  
// 99 ministers meet //  
  
// To worry, worry super scurry //  
  
// Call the troops out in a hurry! //  
  
"Sorata-san, please come with me!" a familiar voice called to him. Sorata turned around and came face to face with someone he'd thought he wouldn't see for a very long time.  
  
// 'This is what we've waited for! //  
  
// This is it boys! This is war!' //  
  
// The president is on the line //  
  
// As 99 red balloons go by //  
  
"K-K-Kamui!?" Sorata gasped. He was soon being pulled into a small Chinese restaurant. He looked back over his shoulder watching for the Shiki. It seemed lost and disoriented in the crowd of people.  
  
"Don't worry, he can't find you in here," Kamui assured him, "This place is being protected by Hinoto's spirit. I'm not quite sure if she's alive or not..."  
  
// 99 knights of the air //  
  
// Are super high-tech jet fighters //  
  
// Everyone's a silver hero //  
  
// Everyone's a Captain Kirk //  
  
Kamui ordered two bowls of chow mein at the counter. The youth at the register brought the order the cook, who was a bit on the chubby side. Once the bowls were ready he brought them to a table and him and Sorata sat down.  
  
// With orders to identify //  
  
// Clarify and classify //  
  
// Scrambling in the summer sky //  
  
// 99 red balloons go by //  
  
"Um... how much do I owe you?" Sorata asked. Kamui waved his hand in protest.  
  
"No, no it's on me..." Kamui's face became serious. "Sorata... we need to talk... about why you're here... about Arashi..."  
  
Sorata's heart sank, as he prayed that nothing had happened to her.  
  
// 99 dreams I have had //  
  
// And every one a red balloon //  
  
// It's all over and I'm standing pretty //  
  
// In this dust that was a city //  
  
// If I could find a souvenir //  
  
// Just to prove the world was here //  
  
// And here is a red balloon //  
  
// I think of you and let it go... //  
  
A/N: well... was it good for being horribly late? ^_^; And Mawee... I'm sry Garage didn't pop up. And for those of you who are wondering who the hell Garage is... it's a long long long long story... anywho R+R PWEASE! 


	4. Somewhere Over the Rainbow

A/N: NEW CHAPPIE! AND IT'S NOT LATE-ISH! YAY! ^__^ Enjoy!  
  
Silence fell on the restaurant as the poor monk could only here the sound of his heart beating in his ears. The chopsticks stuck in the thick knot of noodles that lay before him. Kamui's eyes were dark. He had to ask him.  
  
"Did something happen to her?"  
  
Kamui starred down at the mass of complex carbohydrates in front of him. Instead of answering his question, he managed something else.  
  
"You know... Sorata... life doesn't always turn out the way we want it..." Kamui mumbled, his shoulders shaking a bit. Sorata knew something was wrong.  
  
// Somewhere over the rainbow //  
  
// Way up high //  
  
// There's a land that I've heard of //  
  
// Once in a lullaby //  
  
The boy's frail body shuddered. This was something big.  
  
"Kamui... please tell me... What happened to Arashi?" Sorata asked, eyes beginning to burn. Kamui looked up at him. Pain was floating behind his eyes as clear as day.  
  
"Nothing's happened to her... It's just... you can't see her..."  
  
// Somewhere over the rainbow //  
  
// Skies are blue //  
  
// And the dreams that you dare to //  
  
// Dream really do come true //  
  
Sorata's heart broke in two.  
  
"What?" he mumbled. His voice was weak and cracking a bit. His eyes were burning even more, his emotions threatening to spill out onto the table.  
  
"If you get close, they'll try to kill you," Kamui said, "Someone doesn't want us to see the ones we loved before we died. They won't let me or Kotori see Fuma! And I can't do anything about it... I'm useless..."  
  
// Someday I wish upon a star //  
  
// And wake up where the clouds are far behind me //  
  
// Where troubles melt like lemon drops //  
  
// Away above the chimney tops //  
  
// That's where you'll find me //  
  
Sorata couldn't believe what was happening.  
  
'I can't see her...'  
  
Tears were gathering in his eyelashes.  
  
'I can't talk to her... or tell her how much I missed her... and love her...'  
  
He collapsed on the table and began to cry.  
  
// Somewhere over the rainbow //  
  
// Blue birds fly //  
  
// Birds fly over the rainbow //  
  
// I don't know why can't I //  
  
// If happy little blue birds fly beyond the rainbow //  
  
// Why, oh why, can't I //  
  
A/N: I feel evil... ; ; I'm sorry *gives Sorata a hug* ^__^ R+R pwease! 


End file.
